Many new generations of commercial aircrafts support avionics full-duplex switched Ethernet (AFDX). AFDX networks usually include two types of devices; AFDX switches and AFDX end systems. AFDX architecture allows for reliable full-duplex deterministic networks that can provide guaranteed deterministic timing and redundancy. AFDX end systems are associated with devices, such as sensors, radar systems, and/or electronic systems, whose applications access the AFDX network components to transmit data to or receive data from the network. AFDX switches are connected to AFDX end systems and are configured to perform data traffic routing, policing and filtering. In particular, AFDX switches are configured to discard data traffic not complying with ARINC 664 standard. As such, AFDX networks do not allow interfacing with external devices using non-ARINC 664 data traffic.